


Remembering the Accident

by ktaboo



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Disability, Major Character Injury, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktaboo/pseuds/ktaboo
Summary: When Loki fell he sufferred many great physical and mental injuries, but he doesn't remember falling.Norse Kink FillPrompt link: https://norsekink.livejournal.com/1123.html?thread=1431907#t1431907





	Remembering the Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Really tried to follow the prompt, but it kind of took a life of its own. Also, kind of based off of MTV True Life: I have a Traumatic Brain Injury (I hope it is not too TBI for you). Not Beta or edited really and I'm not really a fiction writer.
> 
> All the misspelling spoken by Loki was to show his lack of speaking skill caused by his fall. All other grammar/spelling are of my own.

He does not remember what happen to his body, similarly, he does not remember much of the last few years. 

He may or may not have been on Earth at some point, but his memory is hazy.

The healers at the palace keeps telling him in an exacerbated voice he was in an accident where he fell, but he doesn’t remember that. He tells them they are wrong in a slightly slurred voice, but he thinks they don’t understand what he was trying to say because it sounds wrong even to his ears.

\----

His mother, Frigga, is always by his side talking to him, holding his hand, helping him eat or move his hands. He doesn’t remember why he has such a hard time moving his hands, limbs or really any part of his body.

“Wha happ too me?” He asks Frigga.

“You were in an accident Loki.” Frigga replies, voice sounding strangely strained and eyes watery. 

But he doesn’t remember an accident and tells his mother so, who gives him a sad smile and a kiss.

\----

He lives in a room that is not his and tells everyone his room is in the west tower. Everyone tells him this room is only temporally his until he gets better. He ask them what happen to him and they tell him he was in an accident, but his doesn’t remember that and tells them so.

They, the healers helping him, give him a sad smile and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 

\----

Thor, his older brother, visits him some times when the healers thinks he should try standing and walking. Thor is always there holding onto him making sure he doesn’t fall, but most of the time his legs don’t cooperate and soon the healers bring him a chair with wheels on it. Thor keeps telling him that he will be walking and questing very soon, but he, Loki, is very doubtful. 

“Wha happ too me?” He asks Thor.

“You were in an accident Loki.” Thor chokes out quietly.

But he doesn’t remember an accident and tells Thor so, who gives him a sad smile and a grips his shoulder gently.

\----

Odin, his father, comes with him and his mother when the head healer talks about his progress. The head healer keeps showing him pictures of him that are not him and he tells her so.

The head healer tells his parents he is suffering from Capgras Delusion where he has a distorted view on reality believing there are two of himself. He tell her there are two of himself, but she keeps telling him no there is only one. 

\----

His mother is talking to the head healer when his father rolls him out into the hall. 

“Wha happ too me?” He asks his father.

“You were in an accident Loki.” His father tells him harshly looking ahead down the hall. 

“I’ sorry.” He replies to his father, surprising him. 

“What are you sorry about Loki?” His father asks him kneeling down to face him. 

“Causes you hav too deal with a son tha was in an accident.” He replied looking into his father’s face.

“Don’t be,” His father replied with tears coming down from his eyes, pulling him into his arms. “I love my son who had an accident and always will love him even if he never remembers.”

end...

**Author's Note:**

> All the misspelling spoken by Loki was to show his lack of speaking skill caused by his fall. All other grammar/spelling are of my own.


End file.
